The Deadly Shadow of Mine
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Laxus gets impregnated by a dark rogue via fertility spell. The rogue has dark plans for the baby, but Laxus won't let anything happen to his daughter. With the help of Fairy Tail, Laxus protects his daughter. But soon, danger arises and Laxus's daughter is in danger. Can Laxus save his daughter or will she be lost to the evil of the dark wizard?
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell heavily over Magnolia as the storm began. Everyone on the streets ran for cover to escape the falling water. But in the East Forest, one person couldn't get out of the rain.

~LAXUS P.O.V~

I ran through the trees as fast as my swollen stomach would let me. I desperately needed to get to Fairy Tail. I couldn't let the rogue find me. He had already killed one of my babies in his attempt to capture me. I wasn't going to let him take the life of my other baby. She was safe inside my body as long as I kept running. But I knew that soon, she would make her way out. The contractions had started a little while before. I knew that soon my water would break and the baby would be here.

I stopped and rested against a tree as I tried to catch my breath. It wasn't easy because the contractions had gotten stronger. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it to FairyTail. I started to think that I was going to have to have the baby in the forest but at that moment, I heard the voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Well, I see that _someone_ is trying to find a safe place to have our remaining child. Pity that the other was stillborn. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You killed him! And she's not _ours_. She's mine. That's what she'll always be. You're not going to be in her life. Not now. Not EVER!" I shouted the last word out through gritted teeth. I was furious with the rogue. He killed my son. He wasn't going to kill my daughter. I wasn't going to let him.

I stared at him coldly but all he did was laugh. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach. The touch made my skin crawl and I slapped his hand away. He seemed slightly angered when I slapped his hand and I knew that something bad was going to happen soon. He just had this look in his eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine and at that moment, even though I had to save my energy for the baby and what I was going to do was probably a big mistake, but I quickly used my lightning dragon magic and blew the rogue away with a lightning dragon roar. I knew it was a mistake as I felt a strong contraction hit my stomach. Then I felt the baby move down. I felt like my breath had stopped as I realized that the baby would be here at any moment. I had to get away from the rogue and get to FairyTail, which was still a long ways away.

~LUCY P.O.V~

Even though it was raining in Magnolia and everyone at the guildhall seemed a little down, it didn't stop Natsu and Gray from having one of their fights. It was stupid. As usual, they got the entire hall to participate in the brawl. I didn't want to be a part of it so, I decided to go for a walk with Happy beside me. Sure the rain was falling, but it felt nice. I reminded me of when I was little and my mom was still alive. She and I would go for walks in the woods that were on the edge of our land. It was so beautiful. Everything was greener in the rain. My mom told me that the trees were greener because they were happy to get the rain that would give them life. I liked that idea.

I walked all the way to the other side of town. I looked at the trees of the East Forest and remembered my mom. Walking under the rain covered branches made me feel like I was in a completely different world. But I was quickly brought back to the real world as the sound of an explosion erupted in my ears. I looked ahead and saw a smoke cloud billowing into the sky. I ran ahead to see what had caused the smoke and was shocked by what I found. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Laxus lying back against a tree. He was breathing heavily and he looked like he was in pain. As I looked closer I saw something that a man shouldn't have.

Even behind the cloak that he wore, I could see that Laxus's stomach was protruding from underneath. I knew that Laxus wasn't fat because I could easily see that the rest of his body was still thin and muscular, like it always was. Also, Laxus was bleeding from between his legs and there was a lot of blood. I watched as Laxus stood up and look behind him. I saw terror in his eyes as he stumbled away from the tree he was leaning against. Laxus didn't get far as he doubled over in pain with a loud yell. I ran over to him to see if I could help even though I wasn't sure what was wrong.

"LAXUS!"

~LAXUS P.O.V~

"LAXUS!"

I heard my name being called and I remembered her voice. It was Lucy. We weren't close but she was always the one to help out a guild member even though I wasn't a member of Fairy Tail anymore. I looked over towards Lucy and saw her running over to me with a look of worry. Flying above her was Happy, Natsu's cat. He too looked worried even though he shared Natsu's hatred towards me.

"Lucy? You have to help me. Don't let him take my baby…" I couldn't tell Lucy everything as a wave of pain hit my stomach. I fell onto my knees, clutching my stomach as I felt the baby move down more.

"She's coming! My baby is coming! I have to get to FairyTail. He can't have her. Aaahh!"

Another wave of pain hit my stomach and I felt the urge to push. Giving in to the urge, I started to push.

"Laxus? What's wrong." Lucy asked in a panicked voice. I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't.

~LUCY P.O.V~

I was confused. Laxus was in pain but he couldn't tell me what was wrong because of it. When he said that his baby was coming it instantly hit me that maybe Laxus was pregnant. But that was impossible. Guys couldn't carry children. But then I remembered hearing some of the members at the hall say something about a forbidden fertility spell. They said that it could be used on anyone which meant that it could be used on both guys and girls. Laxus must have used it on himself… or maybe someone else used it on him without his consent. It made sense. I heard once that dark wizards would use the fertility spell on other wizards with perfect traits and strong power. They believed that through those wizards, they would get a powerful child that they could use for the wrong purposes. Maybe Laxus was impregnated by the fertility spell and the fertility spell was used by a dark wizard. "_He can't have her…" _Laxus must have been referring to the wizard who impregnated him with the spell, but who was _He? _

"Lucy!? Laxus doesn't look too good. Maybe we should get him to Fairy Tail so he doesn't have to have his baby in the rain." Happy brought me out of my thoughts. He seemed to be taking the situation well. But then again, Happy got serious when the situation was serious. I looked over at Laxus and saw that his face was twisted in pain. Blood had began to form a puddle between his legs and I knew that his baby was definitely coming. I had to get him to FairyTail or at least somewhere dry. I moved to Laxus's side and was about to help him up when I heard someone laughing.

"Now, was that anyway to treat the father of our child. I gave the child to you and I can take it away just as easily."

I looked over and saw a man dressed in black walking out from the smoke that had begun to vanish. He must have been the one responsible for Laxus's condition now. He looked evil and dark. He must have been a wizard that got kicked out of a guild and went rogue. He sure looked like it. He looked over at Laxus with a sinful smile and then turned to me.

"Well. What have we got here? You're not trying to kidnap my child are you? Because if you are, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"What!? This child is not yours. You can't have her. She belongs to Laxus and I'm not going to let you take her from him."

"In that case… I'll just kill you anyways."

The wizard smiled evilly again. If he wanted to fight, then we'll fight. I reached for one of my gate keys but then remembered Laxus. He needed help and Happy wasn't going to help by himself.

"Happy. Go back to Fairy Tail and get help. Hurry!"

"Aye."

With that Happy quickly used his transformation magic and flew off towards the guild. I hoped he was fast enough as I turned back to the rogue wizard. He still had the same creepy smile on his face. I was angry with him.

"You are a monster! You used a forbidden spell on one of my fellow guild members. You tried to hurt him. You want his baby. But you know what? You're not going to lay a single finger on that baby. Fairy Tail won't let you!"

"Oh! You're a member of FairyTail!? How exciting. This is going to be even more fun than I had previously thought." He snickered with another creepy smile.

"All Right! I've had enough of this. Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

~LAXUS P.O.V~

I could feel my baby moving down as I pushed. Through my screams of pain, I heard Lucy summon one of her celestial spirits and begin to fight the rogue. She was protecting me and my baby. But why? I was never nice to her when I was part of FairyTail. But then again, Lucy always helped people who needed help.

I continued to push and felt my baby move down more. She was almost here! I looked over at Lucy and saw that she was getting tired. She wasn't the one who was fighting the rogue but it took a lot of energy to call her spirits. I wasn't sure Lucy would be able to last much longer but then, a large ball of ice hurdled past her and hit the rogue hard. He went flying back into a tree. I looked back towards the source of the ice ball and saw Gray running towards Lucy with Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Happy right behind him. I was actually happy to see them but then Natsu had to ruin the moment.

"Holy Shit! I thought Happy was joking! LAXUS IS ACTUALLY PREGNANT! HAHAHAAA! HE"S HUGE! HAHAHAAA!"

"Shut up, you bastard! Can't you see that he needs help? Now is not the time to joke around. Get serious." Gray shouted at Natsu and meant what he said. Natsu instantly stopped and got serious like he was told.

"Alright. But it's still hard to believe."

I didn't think the rogue had a chance, but he didn't seem to care that he was outnumbered. He just smiled and laughed to himself. I tried to ignore the fear that was rising within me. My baby was going to be fine and the rogue wasn't going to have her. I pushed more and felt my baby near the end. One more push and she would be here. But I felt my energy draining rapidly. I felt like I was going to pass out but I had to stay awake for my baby. Explosions and cracks erupted all over as Natsu, Lucy and the others battled the rogue. The rogue seemed to see that he wasn't going to win but he didn't let it show. I watched the battle until I felt another contraction and had to push. I felt dizzy and groggy. My vision began to fade. I knew I was going to pass out but I tried to fight it. But I wasn't strong enough. I fell sideways into the darkness. The last thing I heard was Lucy shouting my name and my daughters cries.

~LUCY P.O.V~

"LAXUS!"

I looked over and saw Laxus pass out. It scared me to see him unconscious but I was even more scared when I heard the crying. I looked at the source of the sound and saw a small newborn baby lying in a puddle of bloody mud. Thinking quickly, I looked over at Natsu.

"Natsu! Take over for me."

"You got it, Lucy."

Giving a quick smile of thanks, I ran away from the fight and over to Laxus. I checked to make sure he was still alive and was relieved when I felt a pulse. I then turned my attention to the baby. She was still attached to the afterbirth that now laid beside her. Looking around for something to cut the umbilical cord, I noticed a small knife hooked onto Laxus's belt. I grabbed it and cut the cord. When the cord was situated, I wrapped the baby up in my coat. She was shivering and I knew we had to get out of the rain. I looked over at the battle scene and saw that the dark wizard was just picking himself off the ground. He knew he had been defeated and looked very angry.

"This isn't the end. I will get that child if it's the last thing I do. I have great plans for her future and I'll make sure that the destruction of Fairy Tail is the top priority." With that , he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. His disappearance made it easier for me to think.

"How's Laxus? Is he okay?" I looked up from the baby to Gajeel. He had a look of worry on his face, which was unusual for him. Natsu, Gray, and Happy shared the same expression.

"Laxus is okay, but he's lost a lot of blood. We have to get him to Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

~LAXUS P.O.V~

I woke up surrounded by white. My head hurt slightly and I felt groggy. I registered that I was in a bed and that I was dry. Bringing a hand up to rest on my stomach, I quickly remembered my daughter. Just thinking of her woke me right up. I sat upright and looked around frantically. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate and panicked. But I heard a familiar voice that settled my nerves a little.

"Laxus?! Calm down. You're safe in Fairy Tail. You're okay."

Lucy had entered the resting room and was running over to the side of the bed. She looked worried and was trying to calm me down. But I couldn't calm down. I wanted my baby.

"Where is my baby? Where is she?"

"She's right here Laxus. She's been asleep since we brought you to Fairy Tail."

I looked towards the entrance of the resting room and saw Erza. She was holding a small white bundle and was smiling. Erza never smiled. She walked over to my bed and placed the bundle in my arms. I was finally holding my daughter.

She was beautiful. She had the brightest purple eyes I ever saw along with a head covered in black hair. I looked at her face and thought that she was the most perfect thing that could exist. I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was adorable.

"Hi. Daddy's here. Daddy's gonna protect you. Daddy's gonna keep you safe."

She smiled again and then slowly drifted to sleep. She looked even more adorable when she was asleep.

"Hey, Laxus? What are you going to name her? She has to have a name."

I looked at down and noticed that Happy had appeared. Normally annoying, he was quiet and calm. _What was I going to name my daughter? _I hadn't thought of a name yet. But then, a name popped into my head. I heard it once when I was walking through town.

"I think I'm gonna call her Danny. Yeah. Danny. Danny May Dreyar."

"Ahh! That is a beautiful name. It suits her." Lucy smiled at me.

"Thanks Lucy."

**8 YEARS LATER**

~LAXUS P.O.V~

"DADDY! NATSU AND GRAY MADE ME SPILL MY DRINK ALL OVER MY SHIRT!"

I looked over at Danny as she came stomping over to the side of the pool. Sure enough, there was grape juice all over Danny's t-shirt. I was mad. I had just gotten that shirt the day before and Danny was so excited to wear it. Now, it had a huge purple stain that would take multiple washes to get out. I got out of the pool and walked over to the duffle bag I had brought with me. I got out Danny's swimsuit and brought it over to her.

"Here you go. Why don't you go change into your swimsuit and join me in the pool. We can wash your clothes later. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. But can you make sure Gray and Natsu are nice to each other. They are getting annoying."

I nodded my head and laughed as Danny went to change. When I was sure she was in the changing room, I dried off and went to find Natsu and Gray. I found them in the middle of the restaurant area yelling and throwing punches. I looked over at the bar and saw that some of the chairs were messed up due to another chair being thrown into them. Next to the jumble of chairs was a chair that had once been occupied. There were crayons and a coloring book that was covered in juice. Danny had sat there when the juice was spilled. I sighed and shook my head in annoyance. I walked over to the idiots right as they were about to start punching each other again.

"HEY! Do you two idiots mind telling me why you made juice spill over my daughter's shirt? Or what you two are fighting about this time?"

The idiots stared at an glared at each other. They didn't say anything.

"Well? Are you gonna talk or not?"

Natsu glared at Gray before turning to me. "Gray bumped into me and didn't even apologize. How rude is that?"

"I didn't bump into you. You bumped into me. I think you owe _me_ an apology."

"As if I would, Icebreath."

"What did you just call me?!"

Natsu and Gray were about to go at it again. The idiots couldn't even apologize without fighting. Before the idiots could get any further in their stupid argument, Erza came up and beat them senseless. Leave it to Erza to break up any fight between Natsu and Gray.

"And I thought they were getting along well."

"Thanks, Erza."

"It was nothing, Laxus. Is Danny alright? I heard that these two made her spill juice on herself."

"Danny's alright. She's in the back swimming. She was upset about it, but it's nothing she won't get over. I'll just need to run her shirt through the wash a few times and buy her a new coloring book and crayon set. She's been practicing her coloring and finally got the hang of coloring inside the lines."

Erza giggled a little and smiled. "I'm sure you'll get the stain out of the shirt. As for the coloring book and crayons, you should make these two buy them and give them to Danny. Consider it an apology gift for ruining her shirt."

I shook my head a little, not sure about that idea. The idiots couldn't even apologize to each other. Could they manage to apologize to an eight year old?

"I don't think that's such a good idea. They can't even apologize to each other without arguing and fighting again. Do you think they can manage to apologize to a little girl?"

"I'm sure they can handle it. I'll be there to make sure they behave."

I smiled a thanks to Erza. If she was there, Natsu and Gray would be sure to behave themselves. The last thing I wanted was for those idiots to fight in front of Danny and hurt her again. I left Erza to handle the idiots and went back to the pool. I looked around for Danny and found her with Lucy. Danny wasn't a good swimmer, but it looked like Lucy was helping her. Lucy held Danny's hands as she kicked her little feet in the water. It was adorable.

"Look at you go. You're getting better, Danny."

Danny's face lit up when she saw me. "Daddy! Did you see me!? Lucy was teaching me to swim again."

I laughed at Danny's excitement. "I did see you. Why don't you show me what Lucy taught you?"

I got in the pool and watched as Danny showed me the things Lucy taught her. It was funny watching my daughter splash around, but it was cute. Lucy seemed like she was enjoying herself as she watched with me.

"Danny is an amazing little girl, Laxus. You're lucky to have her."

"Yeah. I am lucky."

A little while went past before Danny started to get tired. I took her out of the pool and helped her change into some dry clothes. I gathered all our things before carrying Danny towards the entrance of the hall. Before I left, Lucy came up.

"Hey, Laxus. A bunch of are getting together at the park. You should bring Danny. There's gonna be a picnic and someone even suggested a game. I know Danny will have fun. Wanna come?"

I thought it over before smiling at Lucy. "Yeah. A day at the park sounds great. We'll see you there."

"Great! Goodnight, Laxus."

"Night, Lucy."

I carried Danny home and tucked her into bed. She smiled at me for as I adjusted her blankets and gave her her pink bear.

"Are we really going to the park, Daddy?"

"Yep. We'll have lots of fun tomorrow. Lucy will be there and I know how much you like playing with her. You go to sleep now and tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"Alright, Daddy. I love you."

I kissed Danny's forehead before turning out her light. "I love you too, Danny. Sweet dreams."


End file.
